


The Missing Note

by sleepdeprived_aeru



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Violin duh, Whipped culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprived_aeru/pseuds/sleepdeprived_aeru
Summary: Eddy had always been afraid of friendships. Just like how he was afraid to miss even a single note when playing his classical repertoire.Until the boy with the dead pan face came, stayed, and left.Eddy had always been afraid of mistakes. But he's more afraid of not having the chance to correct it.And so he waits, until he finally plays the right note, to finally finish his piece. Even if it takes him more than just a few times to catch it.~°~°~°~
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. First Movement

It was the middle of the semester of his 8th grade when they first met. Eddy had been struggling with Maths, and his parents' concern had reached its peak when Eddy came home one day with a big F on his Maths test. He was a bright student, but his relationship with numbers is not that pleasant. And in truth, his passion lied in music, not in sciences, not in anything else. His parents however, were clearly opposed of this. His future has been laid out even before he was born. He'll be a famous, successful doctor. No ifs, nor buts. 

Arrangements were made, and he was enrolled in a tutoring class a city away from his own school. His parents had some pride issues. It won't do good for their image as successful proffesionals to have everyone they know see their son in need of help.

And as expected. Eddy didn't imrove. Not one bit. If anything, he got worse.

He didn't like anyone in his tutoring class, or maybe he was just too shy to make friends because he's an introvert, and so he focused more on avoiding the others instead of learning. It didn't help that their teacher sucked ass, who can't be bothered to teach properly, always leaving the students with random math books instead of conducting an actual lesson. 

It was another typical Saturday, and Eddy was eating his snacks on his usual spot in a bench away from where his classmates were, when his life started to turn into a different direction. 

"Hey."

He ignored it. Probably another classmate who's gonna try to make him join their games. 

"You look like someone who sucks at math so much."

He looked up, surprised at such a rude comment, to see an asian looking boy with a blank face looking at him from behind thick glasses. He talked like an Aussie though, just like him. 

"Excuse me?" 

The other boy shrugged. "You heard me." And then he sat down, right beside Eddy. Forgetting about personal space whatsoever. Eddy's mouth fell open with how the boy's acting. 

"The fuck is your problem?" He wanted to give the boy a strong shove to hopefully have him toppling to the ground, but decided against it. The other looked pretty fragile. 

"I suck at Math too you know," the boy with the glasses said before whipping out a pack of biscuits and started munching on them. Eddy noticed then that the boy had braces on, making him momentarily wonder what the boy used to look like when his teeth were probably crooked, just like his. 

"Yeah? Well I don't care. Get away from me." 

"I'm Brett Yang by the way. You must be Eddy Chen."

Eddy raised an eyebrow and gave Brett a once over. Is this kid new here? He's pretty sure he never saw him before. He'll certainly remember someone who's so rude. 

"How do you know my name?" 

The boy, Brett, gave another lazy shrug, as if by reflex. "The other kids are talking about you. The loner kid. The one who sucks at math more than anyone. The one who's cold as ice. They can be pretty cheesy with their nicknames for you," he babbled on, ignoring Eddy's glare. 

"Are you done? 'Cause if so, hurry up and leave me alone." 

The other boy, now foregoing any type of respect left he probably had in his body, leaned in and stared straight into Eddy's eyes. Eddy can't help but gulp, his eyes starting to cross from how close Brett was. 

"What are yo-" 

And then he grabbed his left hand. 

Eddy went stiff as the other examined his fingers, one by one, inspecting the calluses. 

"Hmm. Do you play an instrument? A string maybe?" 

This caught Eddy off guard, curiously looking back and forth at Brett's face and their hands which are still holding. 

"Y-yeah."

The other boy nodded knowingly. 

"Hm. I guessed so. You really didn't strike me as the academic type. You had the musician vibe in you," Brett let go of his hand and gave him a tight lipped smile. 

"In that case, you're now my friend." 

Eddy blinked at him. 

"What?" 

"We're friends now. I play an instrument too." 

At that, Eddy was mildly intrigued. Anything related to music never failed to pick his interest. But he was still a bit wary, finding the other's action a bit weird. And, he still had another problem. 

"Look dude, that's nice of you and everything, but I don't do friends. I suck at it. As you can probably tell," he said, looking at his other classmates before looking back at Brett. Who looked as if he was about to sleep. 

He can't help but feel a little down though. He never got along with anyone. Not even with his classmates at his real school. Or even his classmates at music practice. He just, didn't fit in with anyone.

"What instrument do you play anyway?" Brett asked. 

"Violin," Eddy said with a small smile, picturing his violin at home, wanting to just hold it at that very moment. To practice, to have real music flow from his strings. Not to stay here, in this stupid tutoring, learning something he doesn't even care about. 

Brett hummed throughtfully. 

"Wait here," and then he was scampering off towards the school building. 

Eddy sighed. Well, that was interesting. He thought the other must have found him boring and decided he isn't worth his time.

He feels a little bit of dissapointment, but quickly shook his head to get rid of any unnecessary thoughts. 

It's okay. He was rude to him anyway.

But then he feels a light tap on his shoulder, and then he was looking at Brett's dead pan face. 

And under his chin rests a beautiful violin. 

~°~°~°~

To be continued..


	2. Second Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel it when you need me. Wherever you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me join your twoset gc huhu.
> 
> I'll be very happy huhuhu.

They were inseperable since then. Eddy's previous wariness had dissappeared completely, replaced with happiness that Brett picked him to become his friend.

Brett, who he later learned is actually a year older than him, had let him touch his violin the very first time they met. If that doesn't imply what a great friend Brett is, well, Eddy still have a lot more reasons to give. The other didn't give in when he asked if he could play, and he perfectly understood that. Violins are very precious to their owners. 

They started hanging out, every weekened, and even everyday. He'd have his dad drive him to his tutoring school after his classes ended with the excuse of having more questions about Math to his tutor. 

In reality, he just wanted to play his violin with Brett. Practice different pieces everyday, like how he used to before. Only now, he has a friend, who's fun to be with, kind. And can actually relate to him. Unlike his music teacher he meets up with every afternoon of Saturdays. He needed someone like Brett. Someone who actually made music come out of his playing. Not just plain notes he could easily get because of his perfect pitch. 

His other classmates gave up on trying to befriend him, giving them weird looks when they would sit on his spot, now theirs, and talk in Chinese, completely ignoring the whole world. It was just the two of them. Him, and his newfound bestfriend. 

Him lying to his parents about going to tutor class turned out to not cause any problem. Because his Math grades had improved drastically. From getting a C consistently through 9th grade, he started going from B, to A in his final year. 

"See son? I knew you had what it takes to actually excell like this," his father remarked after seeing his Math test paper with no mistakes in it. Eddy smiled. He was tempted to blurt out that he was really inspired because of a friend of his (his only friend, really), who played music with him and made every Math lessons fun. Who said he sucked but was actually really good with numbers. Who, despite his usual dead pan face, made him feel happier than he ever did. Who made him better, somehow.

"I won't be surprised at this point if you end up excelling at medical school too." 

His father ruffled his hair, not noticing that Eddy's smiled had dropped.

And as always, his first thought is the same. He wants to see Brett. 

~°~

"What's the matter dude?"

Eddy looked up and saw his bestfriend panting, holding his glasses on his right hand while wiping the sweat on his forehead. Eddy quickly looked away when Brett caught him staring.

He cleared his throat.

"Uh, why were you running?" 

Brett scratched his head, as if thinking what to answer. 

"Just felt like you had to say something important. So I rushed here. Even though you're like, an hour early from our usual hanging out."

Eddy hummed at that. That was probably the best thing about Brett. The older had always mentioned how he can feel if the younger needed him, wherever he was. It might have sounded creepy before, but to Eddy, it comforts him more than anything. 

"I just wanted to hang out. Like always," he mumbled.

Brett hummed thoughtfully before sitting next to him, this time giving him a bit of space. The older had also stopped breaching in the younger's private bubble after their first encounter, which Eddy is thankful about. But now, he kinda wish the other would scoot closer.

"Yeah right. You look like you have some dilemma. And you didn't bring your violin with you."

Eddy instinctively glanced to his right, which was of course empty, because in his haste to see Brett, he actually forgot his violin. So yeah, hanging out, which translates to practicing for the both of them, was definitely crossed out from his reasons.

"If, you were to choose uhh something. Like, in between two things. The other one grants you love from other people, and the other grants you happiness. Which one would you pick?" he asked, tired of pretending like he wasn't bothered at all.

Brett leaned his back on the bench, copying his posture, and stared off at the park infront of them.

"Can't you pick the one that makes you happy and still be loved?"

His voice was deep, and Eddy felt like he was talking to someone much much experienced than he is. Which, may be true. But he didn't know for sure.

Eddy let out a small chuckle.  
"Ah. I guess love is too broad eh? I'll change it to pride then. Should I pick the one that won't make those I look up to dissapointed in me?"

Brett gave him a tight lipped smile.  
"Love is broad, yes. And I think, love includes being happy if the one you love is happy too."

The older looked at him.  
"Your parents love you Eddy."

Eddy's throat dried. His eyes filled up, but he willed himself not to let his tears fall. As always, Brett showed him what felt right, what he really needed.

"Thanks mate. I uh. L-" 

Nah. That would be weird. Saying THAT to his bestfriend will surely be awkward. He wanted to say it though. No homo. Just to let the other know, that he loves him. Because he's always there when he needed him. 

"No problem dude." 

"I can't wait to tell my parents about you. They'd probably love you more than me," Eddy joked, but inside, he was feeling excited. He finally found the courage to tell his parents what he really wanted. And, after years of friendship, he can hopefully introduce Brett to them too. 

But for some reason, just like the few times they discussed meeting each other's parents in the past, the older refused. 

"I think it's best if we don't meet up with anyone. Don't you like it? We're like each other's secret go to place. If anyone else finds out, the magic is gone."

Magic.

Eddy didn't believe in magic. 

But with Brett, he can definitely tell what it felt like. 

Magical. The other was magical. How he came to his life. How he changed his. 

"Okay," he agreed with a wide grin, showing off his crooked teeth. Earning him a similar one, the brackets of the other's braces seemingly twinkling as it reflects the light from the lampost beside them. 

Eddy will tell his parents that he wanted to pursue music next week. 

And by the next week, his life changed once again. 

Brett dissappeared, along with all the magic he brought, and Eddy's decision to follow his dreams.

Eddy proceeded to medical school. 

With the magic he once found, missing from him. 

~°~°~°~

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos will be appreciated!
> 
> Ah, btw. If someone is looking for a member of their twoset gc, please let me join. I have no one to talk to about twoset ㅠㅠ.
> 
> My twt: @aerukki  
> My ig: @waayneeee  
> My wp: @sleepdeprived_aeru
> 
> Still thinking whether I should crosspost this in wp or nah.


	3. Third Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years passed. And Eddy's where he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have a vague idea on how med school works am only in highschool please don't kill me ㅠㅠ.

His alarm was blaring.

Eddy shot his eyes open, before ramming down his right hand on top of his alarm with so much force that he thought he ended up breaking it.

He sat up on his dorm bed and ran his fingers through his now shoulder length hair, trying to remember where he was, and what he's supposed to be doing.

He looked down on himself and groaned. He's still in his scrubs. How hygienic. He can't believe he passed out and actually forgot to change his clothes.

Eddy slowly made his way towards the bathroom he shares with a roommate he barely talks with, blinking away the sleepiness in his eyes. The med student only got 3 hours of sleep. Nothing new. If anything, it's more than what he can ask for.

Every normal day should start like this. Calm, and peaceful. No multiple missed calls from his seniors, no teacher trying to demand any last minute medical reports, no doctor asking for him to accompany them to do their rounds. No stress, just like before med school. 

If only he remembered to turn off his alarm. Then he could have started this day like a relaxed human being and slept for maybe 20 hours, then enjoy the rest of the one week break he was granted. 

But then again, he was so used to being sleepdeprived that he can't give too much fucks anymore.

He did his morning routine, this time with no rush to finish as soon as possible, cleaning himself up and pondering what to do with his rare break when his phone rang.

He opened it and saw a message from Toni, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

_From Flutecookies: heard u got a break from med school. Wondering if u can bother yourself to spend the day with me?_

Eddy bit his lower lip, pondering. He had nothing planned for today actually. Maybe he can go back to sleep. But that would be boring. He's certainly not going home to his parents this early as well. And he completely forgot to make plans with his other friends, friends he somehow got along the way, so Toni will have to do. 

_To Flutecookies: sure. I'll pick u up at 9_

~°~°~

"Dude, you look so different!" Toni greeted him as soon as she set foot inside his car. A gift his parents got him when he passed the entrance test to his school.

"Yeah right. And you look uglier," he said nonchalantly while revving up the engine of his car, earning him an offended gasp.

"Tsk. Thanks for telling me that after 3 years. I was going to say your acne worsened. And yep, you're still as rude as ever," Toni huffed, crossing her arms, to which Eddy silently chuckled.

He felt his right cheek with his hand, the other steering the wheel. Almost 3 years of constant stress can surely do a number on you. 2 more years and he's done.

2 more years, and he can become the doctor his parents had always wanted.

"So, how's med school? Heard it's pretty tough. I'm surprised you got yourself a break."

Eddy hummed a bit.

"I aced an exam last week. And this one week is my prize. My professor is pretty chill."

There was a bit of silence. Toni blinked at him, and he had the feeling that she was waiting for him to ask about her. But in all honesty, he wasn't interested. And it's not like the girl doesn't post almost everything that happens to her on ig. He's as updated as he can be.

The other cleared her throat awkwardly, getting the hint that Eddy wasn't about to ask her anything.

"Wow, you're really killing it in med school. Your parents must be so proud."

Slowly, Eddy started regretting going out with Toni. The two of them always had an awkward relationship ever since, mostly because Eddy still couldn't shake off the introvert in him that tends to shy away when people talk. And partly because he wasn't that naive to not know what Toni's subtle glances meant.

He probably should have stayed in bed.

"Yeah. They're over the moon that their son is bring pride to them. And, you're killing it in your gigs too," he added out of kindess, and also because it's true. 

That earned him a shy smile, Eddy mentally noting that she did become prettier since the last time they saw each other.

The flautist then started asking more and more questions, Eddy kindly engaging even if he was becoming more and more bored as the minutes passed, until they reached the destination Toni had been pointing out to him.

"Oh! We're here!" 

Eddy looked up and mentally groaned. 

Yup. He should have stayed in bed. 

The cafe outside of the cafe was obviously designed to cater couples for some reason. There were pink umbrellas to help shield the people from the heat, and hearts and flowers are everywhere even though Eddy is sure it's nowhere near Valentine's day. 

Toni tugged him excitedly, and he had no choice but to follow suite. He might as well try to have a good time. 

She led them towards a table near the door, and Eddy tried to pretend he didn't see the reservation sign on top. 

"So uh, what would you like to have? I'll older for us," he said, noticing that this cafe didn't have waiters asking for the costumer's orders. They had to go up to the counter itself and wait. 

He then realized how much of a wrong move that was when Toni's eyes twinkled. 

Okay, so maybe he really was naive as fuck. 

"Surprise me," Toni murmured. Eddy almost cringed at how cheesy that sounded. 

He went inside the cafe, noticing that the inside was designed normally, made for normal people who just wanted to eat unlike the outside that screamed DATING AREA! 

It was fairly early, and there were only a few costumers, so it didn't take him that long waiting in line. 

He was just about to say his order when something hard bumped him on the back, sending him almost tumbling towards the counter. He looked back in shock, seeing a guy running away, a violin case on his back. 

"Hey!" he shouted, completely forgetting about the order and running after the guy he saw, opeing the cafe's door like a madman. 

It can't be. 

"Eddy what's-?" 

He ignored Toni, running past her and leaving the girl in confusion. 

"HEY!" he yelled out but the guy didn't turn back, running like his life depended on it. 

The way he ran, the way his feet moved, the way his hands clenched to his side. The way that violin case bobbed up along with his movements. 

The violin case itself.

Eddy had always prided himself with a good memory. And seeing even just the back of that man running away, even though he can hardly believe it, he can't help himself but bring up all the memories he had tried to store inside him for how many years. 

"HEEYY!!" he yelled with all his might, hating the way his eyes started to fill up with tears. 

He wanted to stop. Wanted to smack himself in the head. He's not even sure if it's him. But the possibility, that after how many years, he can see him again, drove him to run like he had never ran before, his lungs aching in protest. 

He forgot the anger, the dissapointment, and the betrayal. 

All he can see is the messy black hair a few feet away from him, and that violin case that looked like the one he had in his memories. 

**_If anyone else finds out, the magic is gone._ **

"BRETT FUCKING YANG!" 

~°~°~°°

To be continued... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lez be moots  
> ~  
> twt: @aerukki  
> ig: @waayneeee
> 
> For more ffs  
> ~  
> wattpad: @sleepdeprived_aeru  
> asian fanfics: @sleepdeprived_aeru


	4. Fourth Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So let's run away. Run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if my moots in twt are reading this lmao. It's wayne y'all. 
> 
> Please read the end notes!   
> //  
> This is just some sort of filler chapter, sorry your girl is busy. Quick note, this is a slowburn fic. They didn't fall inlove at first sight. Kay? That's cheesy. Just a quick flashback of Brett and Eddy before Brett left.

  
_Brett Yang._

_The then 17 year old Eddy looked at his questionare. Their dean had handed out some type of survey last week, and he still didn't fill up his._

_Stupidly, because of one question._

**_Who's your bestfriend?_ **

_He could have just made something up, put a random name that didn't belong to someone he knew. It was a useless survey for the sake of pretending the faculty cared about their students' lives anyway._

_Or maybe he can write his real bestfriend's name. His only friend really._

_But he's sure, even if he had hundreds, Brett will always be the best._

_His pen hovered above his paper, contemplating._

_Brett was weird. That didn't change from the start. He was kind, amazing yes. But odd. He would often stare into space, sometimes at your soul, and he would talk about things that, as much as Eddy tries to hide it, creeps him out._

_"Don't cry when I leave."_

_Eddy raised an eyebrow and frowned._

_"What the hell are you on? That's not funny," he said, annoyed that his friend will joke like that._

_The older's dead pan face was there, but there was a glimmer in his eyes, one that had Eddy looking away because of the chill it brought him._

_"Anything comes and go. White turns to black, morning turns to days. Scream turns to silence. Life becomes death. It's just the cycle of it all."_

_Eddy snorted. "Seems like you had life figured out."_

_Brett nodded. "That I do."_

_The younger blinked, weirded out._

_But he received a tight lipped smile, and he forgot all of it._

_"You won't leave," he said, more to reassure himself._

_Brett didn't answer, changing the subject._

_"Don't tell your parents that we're friends kay?"_

_That had him rolling his eyes. When was the last time Brett didn't remind him to?_

_"Yeah yeah. I don't know what the fuss is about. They'll love you."_

_"I'm busy."_

_"Practicing?"_

_"Being Lingling."_

_"Huhh. Who's Lingling?"_

_"Nothing."_

_Eddy gave him a weird look, but he ended up smiling at the dorky face Brett was giving him._

_Brett had been the first to pick him up. First to show him how fun it was to have someone who can understand you completely._

_Like, literally._

_He almost always never have to tell Brett if he was sad or what. The older will be ready to share his bubble tea if he was down. Sometimes Eddy likes to think they're soulmates. They were just so compatible. Like a two-piece set made to fit unto one another._

_He was brought back to the questionare infront of him._

_Brett didn't want his parents to know they were friends, for whatever reason. And Eddy would gladly keep their friendship private for Brett._

_And so he wrote Lingling on the blank, laughing at his own silliness._

_He really thought this was all normal, just fated, for them to meet._

_And he was so damn wrong._

_~°~°~_

  
_"Get out of the way loser," a girl from his class shoves him, causing him to fall on the ground along with his lunch._

_"What the hell?" he yelled, flushing at the taunting laughs surrounding him. The blonde girl just snickered, speaking to their other classmates._

_Don't cry. Fucking hell, don't cry Edward._

_"What a wuss. You're even weaker than I thought you'd be."_

_A boy with brown hair towered over Eddy, threatening to push him over again but then a small body came in barelling towards him and surprisingly pushed the bully down._

_"Fucking hell! The fuck is wrong with you??"_

_Eddy looked up, and a small frail hand was pulling him up, and then they were running._

_Running away from his bullies. Running away from his school._

_He had questions._

_Did Brett actually come to his school, just when he needed him?_

_How did Brett know where exactly he was?_

_What was he doing here?_

_Why is Eddy so happy?_

_All that remained unanswered though. All he could see was his bestfriend, running infront him, black hair bobbing, violin case moving along with him, and their hands that were entwined._

_"Hurry up slowpoke, let's get out of here," he said._

_And Eddy ran faster, faster and faster._

_Nothing could compare to running, and finally escaping with the person you would trust your life with._

_"Thank you Brett."_

_All he got in return was a tight lipped smile, as always. And as always, he smiles back._

_And there they were, running and running together._

And here Eddy was, running, and running too _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided i wanna make one shot fics. Just dm me on twt for your requests! I'm really friendly too so y'all can hit me up if u like. 
> 
> twt: @aerukki  
> wp: @sleepdeprived_aeru


	5. Requests for one shot fics(a shameless plug by Wayne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plug but please see hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁️👄👁️

Hi. How's everyone doing. As what the title said, this is a shameless plug lmao. I wanna try making more one shots. So please free to request on my twt(see end notes). Just dm me and i'll reply! I've nothing else to do for now anyway. Or atleast until classes start.

Soo if y'all wanna request. It has to be Breddy. Duh. Y'all can decide the au.

I was never comfortable writing nsfw but imma try. 

You decide to if you want it to be a socmed au in twt or a normal one shot here in ao3. 

Thanks for reading this if you have. Looking foward to doing business with y'all. Stay safe. AND PRACTICE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lez be moots. If we already are then ily.   
> twt: @aerukki
> 
> wp: @sleepdeprived_aeru

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos will be appreciated. :) 
> 
> My twt: @aerukki  
> My wp: @sleepdeprived_aeru  
> My insta: @waayneeee
> 
> Might or might not be crossposted in wp.


End file.
